Manga, Light Novel, and Anime Differences
Episode 1 (Manga Ch. 1 - 4; LN Book 1, Chapter 1 - 2) *Kinji flashbacks to this morning where Shirayuki gives him breakfast and tells his fortune (A, LN). The manga greatly shortens this scene to just Shirayuki mentioning the Butei Killer and reading Kinji's fortune *While Kinji was unconscious following his bike exploding, he recounted his middle school memories where the girls would tease him into Hysteria mode to do whatever they want (M). This scene was never added in the anime nor explained by Kinji's thoughts in the Light Novel *Kinji also recounted the day of his enterance exam when he bumped into Shirayuki, triggering his Hysteria mode before his scheduled fight against an instructor (M, LN). Not mentioned in the anime but instead Kinji gives an inner monologue about the properties of HSS **When Kinji remembers it, however, is different. In the Manga, Kinji had already taken his seat where as he was on his way to class in the Anime and Light Novel. Episode 2 (Manga Ch. 4 - 6; LN Book 1, Chapter 2 - 3) * Episode 3 (Manga Ch. 7 - 9; LN Book , Chapter 3 ) *After Kinji learns of the bus jacking, he arms himself in SWAT gear and meets Aria and Reki on a roof top to awai a helicopter pick up (M, LN). In the anime, Kinji wears his normal butei uniform and he and Aria stop by the Logi department to borrow a car for the mission. *The Uzis on the car only fires at the bus once (LN, M). In the anime, the Uzi fires twice - the first when Shiranui Ryou looks at the car that had pulled up to the bus and again when three Butei attempt to fire back at the car when the bus entered a tunnel. **It should be noted Shiranui is not present during this event in the Manga and Light Novel *A second car appears and wounds Aria in the anime. In the light novel and manga, only one car was present *Much of Kinji's thoughts about how his family members had passed away an the burden he carries is not present in the anime Episode 4 (Manga Ch. 10 - 15; LN Book , Chapter 4 - 5) *Kinji's Beretta is destroyed in the Manga by Riko. In the anime and light novels, he drops it because the plane is rocked by turbulence. *Aria is incapacitated due to Riko slashing at her head (LN, M). In the anime, Aria is shot in the center of her chest in addition to a strike to the head *As Kinji applies the adrenaline shot, Aria is conscious but slipping in and out of a coma (LN, M). In the anime, Aria was out cold when Kinji applied the shot. *When Aria jumps out of the helicopter in the Light Novel and Anime, members of the London section of Butei attempt to take her back force from Kinji. As a result, they jump off the roof together and land in a greenhouse. In the anime, Aria returns to Kinji with no reprecussion. **As a result, Aria's ancestry is revealed in the greenhouse instead of Kinji's room Episode 5 (Manga Ch. - ; LN Vol. , Chapter - ) Episode 6 (Manga Ch. - ; LN Book , Chapter - ) Episode 7 (Manga Ch. - ; LN Vol. , Chapter - ) Episode 8 (Manga Ch. - ; LN Vol. , Chapter - ) Episode 9 (Manga Ch. - ; LN Vol. , Chapter - ) Episode 10 (Manga Ch. - ; LN Vol. , Chapter - ) Episode 11 (Manga Ch. - ; LN Vol. , Chapter - ) Episode 12 (Manga Ch. 41 - 45; LN Vol. 3, Chapter 5) *Vlad reveals his species as Ogre Vampies, in other words a Vampire, in the manga. While it is implied Vlad is a Vampire in the anime and light novel, the revelation of his species explains that there were other, more feral members of his species that existed at some point. *Riko knew of Vlad's fourth hidden weakpoint, thus allowing the four to take down Vlad in one attempt in the light novel and manga rarther than two in the anime *Kinji performs the Billiard shot due to Aria getting startled by the sound of thunder which caused one of her bullets to go off its mark (LN, M). In the anime, Aria intentionally misses her second shot so Kinji could perform a billiard shot off of it *Riko was the last person to shoot Vlad and was the one to land the critical strike on his tongue (LN, M). In the anime, Kinji's Billiard Shot was the bullet to take down Vlad *In the anime, Vlad is taken down in a spectacular rush of blood from his weak points and seemingly dies from it. In the Light Novel and Manga, Vlad does bleed from where he is struck but collapses and was rendered unable to move. *Kinji confronts Kana in the Light Novel and Manga. In the anime, Kinji only briefly sees Kana when he's out with Aria - a scene that doesn't occur in either of the aforementioned. OVA (Manga Ch. -; LN Book -, Chapter -) *The OVA is non-canon, therefore there are no corresponding Manga chapters/light novel books and chapters Volume 4 (Manga 45 - ) *Riko receives news of the duel between Aria and Kana as she leaves her seat in the manga while in the light novel she returns from the bathroom with the news *Ranbyou is significantly less blood thirsty and wild in the manga while moderating the duel. In the light novel, she chanting for them to stop when one of them dies and shot at Kinji for trying to break up the fight. *Kana fight Aria completely unarmed in the manga. In the light novel, his Colt Peacemaker is seen in use. Category:Differences